


eavesdropping

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [16]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Eavesdropping, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>I feel so annoying but I just love everything you write so much!! can you please write about mike trying to tell barry he's in love with ben while ben is listening without them knowing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eavesdropping

Ben stumbled over the conversation by accident. He just wanted to get some fresh air before he would go back into the humid kitchen. He wouldn’t had stopped if he didn’t hear Mike say

“It's just... Ben.” And Ben had to stop because he never heard Mike with such a tender voice saying his name. So he stood behind the wall, pressed against it with his full concentration on the other room.

“Ben is the one who robs your attention from our work?” Barry asked and Ben couldn’t see but he heard the smirk in Barry's voice.

“Yes and No. I mean did you see his happy smile? With all his cute crooked teeth and those lines around his eyes.“ Ben had to blush, brushing a hand over his cheeks up to his eyes.

“Okay, Mike. Write a song about it but I really don’t want to know that you have wet dreams about our friend.” Barry groaned and Ben could hear the chair creaking and then heard something slapping something.

“Get your ass up and tell him that you love him. It can’t hurt.” Mike's voice took on an hysteric tone when he said: “It can’t hurt? You do realize that Ben is really important to me and when- ... Hey where are you going?”

“Away from your unneeded man pain. Don’t you know that Ben has a big crush on you?”

“I... no? He has?”

“Yes. Now get up and do something about it.”

And then footsteps came into Ben's direction and Ben had to run quietly back to the island where his chopping utensils still lied and hastily hurried to look busy.

When Barry came around the corner and saw him, he stood still for a moment but Ben pretended to be deeply occupied with his chopping and Barry went on. As soon as Barry was out of his sight, Ben turned around and walked out of the room, through the room Mike was sitting in and out into the open where he breathed fresh air.

“Hey Ben?” He heard Mike say and he turned around. He saw how Mike sat up from his lazy position on the chair and then stood up to follow Ben outside.

“Everything alright?” Mike asked.

“Yes, why?”

“You are all red and sweaty.” Mike smirked but shuffled his feet, showing Ben that he was actually quite nervous.

“It's really hot in there.”

“Not since you got out.”

Ben really wanted to ask if that was a flirtation but he was too shocked with laughter.

“You ass.” He said when he came up for air.

“Na, yours.”  And he burst again into a hefty fit.

“Stop it.” Ben brought out and Mike smiled innocently at him but then he lowered his head and stared at his shoes.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Mike then said, looking back up at Ben with wide eyes.

“Sure. Shoot.” Ben knew with 80% certainty what was going to come but his mind was still spinning around the worst thing he could say.

“Do you... I mean would you like to go on a date with me?”

* * *

 

Ben stood again behind the wall and smiled. In the other room his boyfriend of 3 months sat together with Barry, talking about him, again.

“So you think he is the one?”

“He is it.” Mike said and Ben could hear his smile.

“So you love him?”

“I really do.”

“Great. Now that we got that sorted, can we go on and talk about that new video program?”

Smiling, Ben picked his phone off the work surface and texted an “I love you too.” to Mike. Only seconds later, a familiar ring came from the other room and not moments later Mike came running into the kitchen with a huge grin on his lips which was soon replaced by lips on top of his.

“You spied again, didn’t you?” Mike accused him and gave him another kiss.

“You should lower your voice.” Ben answered cheekily and was lifted onto the table behind him. They laughed softly before exchanging soft kisses.

“I love you.” Ben mumbled and was pulled even closer.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
